


secrets and sex workers

by StuckySituation



Series: Stripper!Steve AUs [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky "what the hell is oversharing?" Barnes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, No respect for healthy boundaries, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Obvious Bucky Barnes, Phone Sex Operator Bucky, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Roommates, Stripper Steve, Top Steve Rogers, i don't think it's explicit enough to be rated explicit but let me know if you disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckySituation/pseuds/StuckySituation
Summary: Based on Bottom Bucky Fest 2019 prompt:"Steve is a stripper, hired to work for Bucky's sister's bachelorette party. Bucky has to go pick him up. Bonus points for awkwardness. Double bonus points for naked awkwardness."---Bucky frowns at the message and calls Jenny back. “You sent me the wrong address.”“Uh, no I didn’t. I double checked it with the guy before I sent it to you.”“It’smyaddress, duh.”“What? No way.” She laughs. “Unless you’ve suddenly turned into a blonde hunk who goes by the stripper alias Captain America and isliterally a walking wet dream,then nope. My cousin assured me he’s legit.”“...a blonde hunk?”“Yeah. His actual name is Grant Buchanan, or who knows, that might be a fake alias as well-”Bucky hangs up. He turns the sound off and rubs his temples. He stares at his phone while hardcore ignoring Jenny’s calls and messages, all the while thinkingwhat the fucking hell in the name of the jesus fucking christ.





	secrets and sex workers

**Author's Note:**

> I had few very, very different ideas for this prompt when I claimed it, and this was one of them. I had some of the dialogue drafted down already, so figured "hey, why not finish that as well" ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (...what do you mean, _"you already wrote two fills for this exact same prompt and should already move onto writing your Shrinkyclinks Fest piece"?)_
> 
> TWs: Bucky is an asshole and kinkshames the foot fetish for giggles, and both Steve and me are calling him on that.

 

 

Bucky groans, gets up from the bed and goes to search for the socks to put on. “Fine, I’ll go pick him up. But Jenny, you owe me _big_ after this. It’s Friday, and you’re making me sit in a car with some random dude knowing that he’s going to be grinding all over my baby sister later. Talk about _awkward.”_

 

“Thank you so much, Bucky! I’ll text you his address,” Jenny (who’s Becca’s best friend and in charge of organizing her bachelorette party) chirps and hangs up.

 

Bucky pulls the socks on mournfully. He had just got home from work and after a shower had been ready to go _nowhere_ for the rest of the evening.

 

His phone pings. Bucky frowns at the message and calls Jenny back. “You sent me the wrong address.”

 

“Uh, no I didn’t. I double checked it with the guy before I sent it to you.”

 

“It’s _my_ address, duh.”

 

“What? No way.” She laughs. “Unless you’ve suddenly turned into a blonde hunk who goes by the stripper alias Captain America and is _literally a walking wet dream,_ then nope. My cousin assured me he’s legit.”

 

“...a blonde hunk?”

 

“Yeah. His actual name is Grant Buchanan, or who knows, that might be a fake alias as well-”

 

Bucky hangs up. He turns the sound off and rubs his temples. He stares at his phone while hardcore ignoring Jenny’s calls and messages, all the while thinking _what the fucking hell in the name of the jesus fucking christ._

 

He googles ‘Captain America Grant Buchanan’ and the first hit is for Captain’s website offering strip teasing shows.

 

 

\---

 

 

Steve -- Bucky’s roommate, best friend and _one dirty, secret keeping liar --_ comes out of his bedroom five minutes later, looking shifty as fuck. “Hey Buck, can you give me a ride? I got, uh, a new portrait commission. She was supposed to send someone to pick me up to our meeting, but uh, apparently his car broke down or something.”

 

Bucky stares at him. _Captain America._ He tries to imagine it (sadly there were no videos on the site); Steve, with his awkwardness and whole body blushing when confronted with any mention of sex or faced with (god forbid the horror!) any sort of PDA, who as far as Bucky knows is still a virgin, who has two left feet, _that Steve,_ dancing to the music and stripping down sexily in front of the audience for money.

 

Actually, Bucky _can_ imagine how it must work, as he looks Steve up and down. He can imagine Steve showing up, pulling off his shirt, shaking his firm ass awkwardly with that adorable _aw shucks_ face, and all the ladies going crazy and screaming and fainting over his abs.

 

Jenny was not incorrect when she said that Steve is literally a walking sex dream. He’s certainly been _Bucky’s_ wet dream for a long time.

 

“Buck?”

 

“Sorry. The gig is canceled.”

 

Steve frowns. “I think _I_ would be the one to know that, not you.”

 

Bucky takes a deep breath. “Did you know that it was going to be _Becca’s_ bachelorette party?”

 

Steve’s eyes widen and he stares at Bucky shell-shocked.

 

_“Answer me._ Did you agree for the gig, knowing you were going to strip for _Becca?!”_

 

And yup, there’s that sweet Stevie blush. “Uh, no. I didn’t know it was going to be her party.”

 

“Good. I swear to god, if you had knowingly got hired to strip tease for my little baby sister, I would have… I don’t even know what I would have done.”

 

“...how did you find out?”

 

“Certainly not from my best friend,” Bucky snaps and pushes his way past Steve, goes to his own bedroom, and slams the door close behind him. He locks the door, puts his badass over-ear noise cancelling headphones on with music turned up to the max, and flops down on his bed fuming like a fucking teenager he feels like right now (instead of the super mature 20-something he is).

 

He pulls out his phone, deletes all the notifications of Jen’s and Becca’s calls and messages, and sends a row of poop emojis to Steve. Not longer after, his phone pings.

  


**Steve:** i didn’t know how to tell you

 

**Bucky:** BULLSHIT. you didn’t want to tell me

 

**Bucky:** i thought we shared everything

 

**Bucky:** i told you all about that time i worked the sex phone line!!!

 

**Steve:** you didn’t tell me about it. you made me suffer through the experience.

 

**Bucky:** i let you listen to the calls even though that was strictly forbidden, because i’m a good friend

 

**Steve:** i didn’t want to listen to them. i begged you not to make me listen to them

 

**Bucky:** but you still did!! it was hundreds of dollars worth of professional comedy porn!!!

 

**Steve:** hard to not listen when you were draping yourself all over my bed and poking me and keeping me awake three nights in the row just to listen to your calls!

 

**Bucky:** i didn’t want you to miss any of them! they were hilarious!

 

**Steve:** you thought they were hilarious because you were a kinkshaming asshole about your customers, and also sleep deprived as fuck after the first night

 

**Bucky:** well that’s why i quit, i couldn’t change my sleep rhythm to fit the job

 

**Steve:** you didn’t quit, you were kicked out because you burst into giggles during that one call on your third night, and you were already on your second warning

 

**Bucky:** ooooh i remember that dude, he wanted me to talk dirty about my toes, ‘oh yes, aah, i’m licking my toes because of course i’m flexible like that, do you wanna me to put my toes in my ear holes next, sir?’ lmao of course i cracked

 

**Steve:** bucky fuck you, i listened to that already once, don’t make me read it

 

**Bucky:** oh remember how many of them wanted me to beg??

 

**Steve:** NO RECOUNTING.

 

**Bucky:** i will fucking come out of my room and RECOUNT EVERYTHING and moan into your ear all night until you explain why you haven’t told me that YOU HAVE BEEN A STRIPPER FOR PAST 3 MONTHS AND YOU DIDN’T EVEN TELL ME

 

**Bucky:** steve?

 

**Bucky:** i’m fucking serious about that threat

 

**Bucky:** 3

 

**Bucky:** 2

 

**Steve:** alright!

 

**Steve:** fine! i didn’t tell you because you would have turned this stripper gig into sex phone line all over again. in reverse.

 

**Bucky:** what do you mean??

 

**Steve:** you would have wanted me to show you my routines. you would have demanded to get along for my shows. you would have made a thing out of it. and i didn’t want to do STRIP TEASING in front of my best friend, okay?

  


Bucky glares at the screen. He takes his headphones off, leaves his phone on the bed, and stomps to his door.

 

Steve is outside, leaning against the wall across Bucky’s door. He looks up sheepishly. “Hi…”

 

“So you’re okay with strip teasing to fucking strangers, but not to me?”

 

Steve looks pained. “Yes.”

 

Bucky crosses his arms. _“Why?_ Fucking hell, _Stevie,_ we’ve known each other for over a decade. We live together. We’ve survived through the hell of one bathroom and two diarrheas more than once.”

 

“What does _that_ have to do with anything? Stop reminding me of all the highs we’ve had living together, jeez.”

 

“It means that I’ve seen you in a lot more embarrassing situations! And Jenny said that her cousin had recommended you to her, so unless that was a big pile of trolling, it means that you’re at least somewhat good. I wanna see.”

 

“No. Why is this so important to you?”

 

Bucky stares at him for a moment. “Because… it’s your job. I want to know about it. How did you start? Why? Where? What the hell, Rogers, I didn’t know you were this good at keeping a secret. Feels like I’ve been living with a secret spy, or something.”

 

Steve must have heard the hurt behind Bucky’s words at the end, because his eyes soften. “I’m sorry for keeping it from you.”

 

“If you seriously don’t want to show me, then fine, but you could have told me. I thought we kept no secrets from each other.”

 

Steve looks uncomfortable. “Yeah. I should have told you.”

 

“Yeah, you should have,” Bucky says sternly. “Seriously. You shook my whole world view. You can’t even dance!”

 

Steve takes a deep breath, and looks like he’s steeling himself for something. “I can. I’m actually pretty decent.”

 

“I’ve seen you dance, Stevie. You have two left feet, and they were amputated and replaced with cement blocks.”

 

“I _can_ dance,” Steve says firmly and his face is so goddamn stubborn, red and serious, that it takes a moment for Bucky to parse through his next words: “When you’re not around.”

 

“...what?”

 

“I have a crush on you, okay? And you’re right, we _don’t_ keep secrets from each other, and I should have told you before. But that’s also why I kept this stripper business from you. I would have felt way too awkward talking about it with you--”

 

“Wait, wait, rewind back. You have a crush on me?”

 

“Yes,” Steve snaps, his jaw set, with a deep frown, like he’s ready to face million bullies and not telling Bucky that he has feelings for him.

 

Bucky gawps at him. “Why haven’t you _said anything?_ I told you ages ago I’m mad about you!”

 

“... _what?”_

 

“I _literally_ told you you were my first wet dream.”

 

“No, you were joking--” Steve shuts up and stares at him like Bucky’s an alien.

 

“No, I wasn’t _joking,_ I told you because we are best friends, and I figured that what the hell, why keep it from you, at least we should have it in the open.”

 

“Wait, wait. All these years you’ve been _serious?”_

 

“Duh,” Bucky deadpans and raises his eyebrow.

 

“I thought you were teasing me.”

 

“Well, _yes._ You have a nice blush. But it was _sincere_ teasing. Stevie, goddamnit. How did you have no clue? I _told_ you. Repeatedly. I told you last time _yesterday."_

 

Steve gapes at him like a fish.

 

Well. On the other hand, Bucky feels like shaking him and yelling at him about all the lost years (or months? weeks? Steve didn't specify how long he had had a crush on Bucky), but on the other hand... They've wasted already so much time, he can give Steve hell for being a moron later.

 

Bucky puts his game face on (even though it has clearly failed him for the past ten years with Steve), and smirks. “If I strip for you first, will you show me yours then?” He winks at Steve and plays with his shirt's top button.

 

That snaps Steve out of his shock -- he groans and glares at Bucky with a fond smile. “Oh my god, Bucky. Are you seriously saying that with lines like that I should have somehow  _known_ you weren't joking?"

 

 

\---

 

 

**Becca:** jenny told me what happened and i figured out the rest. LOL!

 

**Becca:** so are you going to drive steve here? i’m looking forward to that show mmhm ;)

 

**Becca:** for real, you better be boning him or i’m going to be mad at you for stealing from me my chance of having such a sexy stripper in my party

 

 

\---

 

 

“Uhhh, yeah, give it to me, Steve, yes, just like that, fuck yeah--

 

Steve’s not really concentrated on _what_ Bucky is saying; Bucky’s voice is hot and needy in his ear, and well, he doesn’t have brain power enough to focus on words, when there’s so much to feel and touch and --

 

Bucky starts to suddenly giggle, and then outright laugh, and that’s not what one is supposed to do with a cock in their arse.

 

“The hell, Buck?” Steve grunts.

 

“I just-- you wanna-- you wanna me to talk about something specific, wanna me talk about my sexy _feet_ and _toes--”_

 

Steve shuts him up by kissing him and fucking into him with more force behind his thrusts. Bucky’s giggles turn into moans, which is much more like it.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Next time I’ll gag you,” Steve says when they are lying on the bed, their limbs tangled together, afterwards. “How did you ever get laid if you start _giggling_ during the sex?”

  
Bucky gives him a lazy smirk. “Don’t diss my dirty talk, Rogers. People have _paid_ to hear it.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (My headcanon? Bucky has a _big_ foot fetish, and is _very_ in denial about that. Steve is going to be delighted and _will_ rib and tease him so bad about it once he figures it out... and indulge him with it ;) )


End file.
